


Homeward Bound

by LongLiveBenSwolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bendemption, Rey Needs A Hug, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveBenSwolo/pseuds/LongLiveBenSwolo
Summary: TROS FIX IT. Rey and Ben survive Exegol.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Where to now, captain?

His leg was broken, that much he knew. The pain was blinding, but no more than the feeling of her force signature’s absence. Ben Solo knew that he could not be in the world without Rey, his Rey.

That is what drove him to climb out of whatever deep abyss that the now dead Palpatine had tossed him in. He could register voices calling out to him to move just a little bit more to get to her. Voices he recognized, and ones that he has only heard stories about since he was a child. “Go to her,” they said.

Finally arriving at her lifeless body, Ben could only think how small she looked. The girl who had always been so fierce and full of life, looked small and curled in on herself, her lifeless eyes staring back at him. As he moved to cradle her in his arms, she sagged against him. In his dreams he held her like this, though this was something else entirely, a nightmare.

He hugged her close, grasping at her small form like love alone could bring her back. _What will I do without you?_ He thought. _You’re the only love I have ever known._ And then the idea came to him. She had healed him once, brought him back from a saber wound that she had given him herself.

“We are with you Ben,” said the voices drifting around them. The dyad could not end this way, one half could not be without the other. And so he set to work — laying her back down across his lap and closing his eyes the way his Uncle had taught him to, when he was all ears and elbows at the academy. He placed one hand over her middle, and breathed in deep.

“Be with me” he repeated like a chant, taking his life force and pushing it, imagining it streaming into her like a river. He felt it swirling around him, felt the power emanating from his finger tips, draining him. He knew he may not come back from the act, but he did not care. Being without her was not an option.

And then finally, a hand reached out and covered his. For a moment he thought he had imagined it, the ghost of finger tips brushing his, until finally he registered the movement and opened his eyes.

Her forrest eyes were looking back at him. When she moved to sit up, his name crossed her lips. “Ben,” she breathed. And then, as if it were the only thing that made sense, she reached her hands out to cradle his face.

He wasn’t sure who moved first. But with one hand at the nape of her neck and the other encircling her waist, he finally got to kiss her.

The feeling of her lips on his could only be described as coming home, as taking a gulping breath of air after holding your breath for too long. She grasped onto him as if he would disappear.

It ended too soon. Rock and stone came crashing all around them in a sudden avalanche of sound and movement. And just like that, they were forced to part. Ben felt dazed, waking up from this moment he had only imagined.

“Ben. Ben! We have to move, now. I think this place is going to come down on our heads,” she started to stand, frantic.

“I- right, okay. One problem. My leg is definitely broken,” he said meekly, embarrassed by the show of weakness.

“Here. Grab onto me. I think I have just enough energy to pull us forward,” she said reaching out to him. Grasping at her shirt sleeve, he tried to stand and saw stars before his eyes. With one hand wrapped around her strong shoulders they started the trek out of the temple.

He wasn’t sure where they were going, but he followed her lead. The walls continued to shatter and rumble, rock coming down around them in waves. _It would be a sick joke if we died like this,_ he heard her thinking. And despite himself and despite the imminent danger, he laughed.

“Now is seriously not the moment I expected to hear you laugh for the first time,” she said raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry. You’re right. Stopping now,” but he couldn’t help himself. It was ridiculous, really. After everything they had been through, the idea of them going out because of a rock avalanche was pretty funny. He let out a snort as Rey continued to drag him forward towards Luke’s X-wing.

She let out a strangled breath. “You clearly don’t realize how heavy you are. I think you’re in shock,” she gazed at him with concern.

He kept laughing but then grunted in pain. “Yes. Ow. I think I am because there are definitely broken ribs too.”

Finally, they reached the old ship just in time. The ancient sith temple came down right as they were able to scuffle out of the rubble. The small ship was not meant for more than one pilot, so Rey helped Ben inside the seat and then got inside, balancing herself on his good leg. Ben placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her scent. How did she still smell good after being practically soaked in blood and soot?

As Rey finally lifted them off Exegol, they both looked back at the broken and war torn planet. “Good riddance,” said Rey with a tired smile.

Ben leaned into the spot between her jaw and her ear, “where to now captain?”


	2. You do? Oh, you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction so thanks for checking it out...I don't really know where I am going with it just yet. Bare with me and please let me know if you like it!! 
> 
> -J

She wasn’t sure. Should they go back to the resistance? Settle on some planet in the outer rim where no one will find them? Force, should they go to _Jakku?_

Her panic was rising fast. Did he even want to go with her? Sure, they have this crazy cosmic bond that connects them, but is that all it was to him? After all, he had asked her to rule the galaxy with him, not settle down with him. Suddenly she began to spiral at the realization that when she thought about it, they didn’t even know each other that well.

“Rey.”

Tears prickled the sides of her eyes. She tried to keep a straight face and will them away, but of course he could feel her hesitation. He cupped her chin from behind and willed her to look at him.

“Stop freaking out,” and gods when he looked at her that way she would do anything he said.

“I’m - I am so not freaking out. Who’s freaking out? Not me! You stop freaking out,” The words rushed out so quick he barely caught them.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. And then it dawned on him too. _Does she not want me to go with her?_

Suddenly he began to sweat. “Rey, I get it. After everything I have done, you want to drop me off at the nearest outpost. You can just say it.” He didn’t mean to come off harsh, but he could feel the panic rising in his chest. _Of course she doesn’t want me, how could she after everything I have put her through?_

A look of confusion passed over her face. “Oh, Ben” she sighed. And those two words did nothing but make him feel worse for all that he had done.

She sensed his pain. “No Ben I — you don’t understand. I didn’t think you would want to come with me…Wherever it is I end up now that all of this has subsided.”

Ben couldn’t believe she didn’t understand how he felt about her. After everything, was it possible that she didn’t know?

“You are joking right?”

Rey looked puzzled. “No?”

A wave of relief crashed over him. His beautiful, fierce girl.

“Rey, I would go with you anywhere in the universe. That is, if you’ll have me.”

She blushed furiously. She wasn’t used to having him this close, his breath in her ear and his hands so big they spanned the entirety of her waist. There was no hesitation in her now, of course she wanted him to stay with her.

“Well. Yes. I’ll have you,” and she tensed as she suddenly realized what she had implied. Oh, _kriff._ _Get yourself together Rey._

Ben couldn’t help it, he groaned. Then he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, “slow and steady wins the race sweetheart.”

And gods, she felt like she was going to explode.

“I have to go back to the resistance,” she blurted out. And just like that the moment was over. Ben had a feeling that was coming.

He grimaced, “you know I can’t follow you there Rey.”

“Of course you can. You helped save them in the end just as much as I did.”

He couldn’t help it, he disagreed. He had gone to Exegol for her, not for the rebellion. But Ben didn’t want to fight with her, not here not now and not ever. He also knew that this would just be one of the many obstacles they would have to face if they were going to be together. He sighed. 

“They will shoot me on sight. You really think that fighter pilot of yours wouldn’t put a bullet in my head at the first opportunity? Or how about FN-2187? You can’t think they would not at the very least put me on trial for war crimes and have me executed while you watched.”

Rey cringed. “First of all, their names are _Poe_ and _Finn_. Second of all, I would never let them do that. You just have to let me talk to them.”

Ben did not believe her. He trusted her, of course. But her vision was clouded by the love she had for her friends. He couldn’t go back on his word — he had just told her he would follow her _anywhere_. Even if it means into the hornet's nest.

“Fine. But Rey don’t expect them to suddenly like me just because you do.”

She blushed, again, and slapped him on the shoulder. “I don’t like you.”

He let out another groan, this time because she had found yet another spot where he was wounded.

“Okay ow. And yes you do.”

And just like that, they set course for Ajan Kloss.


	3. Wookie's Have Feelings Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think or even what you would like to see happen? I'm having so much fun writing this!!

The rest of the trip went relatively in comfortable silence. They were both far past tired, and in need of some serious bacta. Neither of them had the energy to heal the other, considering they had barely made it out alive. They were covered in so much dirt and blood, the cockpit of Luke’s x-wing was going to need a deep cleaning.

Ben had started to doze off. He was used to sleep deprivation as he rested rarely, but this was something different. His whole body felt like one giant broken bone, and the leg that Rey was sitting on was almost completely numb (though he would never ask her to move from his lap). He startled as Rey started landing procedures, the panels of the x-wing reflecting blue light across her focused brow.

“So what is the plan for how you are going to go about this without having me shot when I step out of this thing?” Ben asked mildly.

Rey didn’t want to admit she didn’t know the answer. She was dragging him to the rebel base where he was enemy #1, without a plan. As they started to descend to the ground, she tried to focus on the positive. Ben was alive and so was she, and her friends would simply have to take the good with the bad.

The ship rumbled to the ground. “Just say close to my side and let me do the talking. Try not to get angry okay? Don’t go destroying the entire base.”

He only snorted in response. Rey opened the door and leaped out of the cockpit all while surveying the crowd. Ajan Kloss was so alive with celebration, no one on the rebel base even noticed she had landed. Ben hobbled his way out of the ship, Rey rushing to assist him in getting down without hurting himself further.

“Rey! Finally. We were so worried about you,” said Finn as he rushed forth from the crowd. Poe and Rose were in tow behind him, smiles radiating from their faces. She turned to embrace her friends. It felt so good to see everyone — not dead.

Finn froze. “What the hell?”

And just like that, their smiles turned to anger. Poe was the first to pull his blaster and point it in Ben’s face.

“Please explain to me Rey, why I am looking at the Supreme Leader of the super dead First Order?”

Rey knew she had to get control of the situation — and fast. “Poe. Put your blaster away and let me explain. Please?”

This did not do much to soften Poe’s attack stance. Finn stepped forward, “he will put the blaster down _after_ you explain what the hell he is doing here and why you have not run him through with your saber.”

Ben stared daggers at Poe, but stayed silent. Rey spoke slowly and tried to find the right words. “Kylo — _Ben_ helped me defeat Palpatine. I know it is a lot to take in, but he’s a good guy now. No more big bad Kylo Ren. In fact, he used the force to bring me back to life.”

Recognition flashed over Finn’s stern face. “she’s not lying about that part. I felt her die.”

“What do you mean you felt her die?” said Rose, completely lost.

Finn recovered quickly. “Let’s stay on topic. Rey this is absurd! Do I need to list his crimes for you? He has tried to kill you multiple times!”

This was when Ben chose to speak up. “Actually, it was _her_ trying to kill _me_. I mostly used defense moves, but what would you know about real fighting FN-2187?”

Finn and Ben moved towards each other, looking for a fight. Rey stepped between them

“That is enough out of both of you, especially you Ben. That was uncalled for,” she tried to sound assertive.

Ben towered over her shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.”

As he stepped back, Rey tried to get control of her breathing. Poe was still pointing his blaster at Ben, while Rose looked on with concern.

That was when they heard the unmistakable growl of Chewie. He stomped towards them with purpose and aggression. Rey knew instinctively that this was about to get so much worse.

Rey jumped into his path and put her hands out. “Woah buddy easy. He’s on our side now. He helped in ending the Final Order.”

For a moment, Chewie came to a halt. Then he placed two furry paws under each of her arm pits and lifted her, gently placing her out of the way before surging towards Ben again.

Ben looked almost pained to see his old friend. “Chewie I-“

But Chewie was having none of it. He wound back and punched Ben across the jaw, the force knocking Ben back.

_That is for your father._

He cocked his arm back again, this time aiming for the stomach.

_That is for your mother._

Rey rushed to Ben’s side but he put out a hand to stop her. “No Rey. This is between me and him.”

And with a final grunt, Chewie swung for Ben’s nose. 

_And that is from me,_ Said the Wookie in his unmistakable roar.

Rey didn’t realize she was crying till she felt the tears fall from her face. She could feel all of it — the pain of Ben’s past, and everything it was taking for him not to defend himself.

Chewie wasn’t done. He took a knee next to Ben’s crouched form and placed one hand on his shoulder. Ben was panting, his nose freely bleeding. The two looked at each other, a silent communication passing through them.

“Chewie. I’m sorry for everything I have done. I know it doesn’t change it. Palpatine has been invading my mind for as long as I can remember, without me really knowing it. I know the horrible things I have done.”

And with that the Wookie wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders and leaned his forehead against the boy’s who he had cared for since he was a child.

Tearfully, the Wookie hugged him closer.

_Welcome home, Ben._


	4. Mr. Big and Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Resistance tries to decide what to do with Ben.

After Chewie’s much deserved display, the rest of the base knew Ben was there. However, they didn’t know who he was. Most of them had never seen the Supreme Leader before, and if they had, the enemy they knew wore a mask that shielded his face from the world. Because of this, the rest of the rebel base went back to their celebrations as Chewie helped Ben from the ground.

Rey, who only moments ago was frozen in place, rushed to his aid as Chewie placed an arm around Ben’s waist to help him move forward.

Poe was still shell shocked. “Okay. Here is what we are going to do for now. Chewie, get Rey and Mr. _Not Supreme Leader Anymore_ to the med bay. I am going to gather the council so we can make a decision on what to do with him.”

“Uh, What council Poe? Since when do we even have one?” Said Rey.

A reverent smile played at the fighter pilot’s lips. “The one I am about to create right now because Leia left me in charge and I’m basically making this up as I go along. I’m going to gather Connix and Beaumont along with Rose, Finn and a few others. When it comes to future decisions you can be apart Rey, but not for this on account of whatever weird force thing is going on between you two making you biased.”

Rey couldn’t disagree with that as much as she wanted to. She was lucky enough as it is that Ben only ended up with some minor injuries since reaching the base. As Chewie led them towards the med bay, she looked up at Ben — her Ben. Even now, covered in blood and dirt he looked regal. The true son of a Princess, his head tall even with broken bones and extensive cuts and bruises.

He caught her staring. _See something you like, desert rat?_ A smile played at the corner of his full lips.

Embarrassed, she looked away. _Absolutely not._

When they reached the med bay, Chewie half lifted Ben onto a stretcher while he groaned in protest. “Chewie — Chewie! I can sit down on my own.” Chewie continued to try to help, roaring in protest while Ben swatted him away. Rey felt like she was looking at a memory that definitely happened in the past. She stifled a laugh, thinking about a gangly boy with big ears trying to fight off the 7ft. tall wookie.

Med droids set to work on the two of them as they laid on cots parallel to each other. Chewie said goodbye, ducking out of the small room. In the silence Ben turned his head to look at her. Her hair was falling into her face and he ached to reach out and brush it away.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” he commented, wincing at the sting of the droids fixing a particularly ugly gash on his bicep.

“It certainly could have gone _better_ ,” she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as he reached across and grazed his thumb over her knuckles.

“Hey. Look at me. We’ll get through this Rey. Force knows we have been through worse already.” He tried to project his feelings across the bond, and watched as the furrow in her brow softened, if even just a fraction.

She sighed. “I know, you’re right. “

<>

Rey doesn’t know when she fell asleep, but opening her eyes she realized it was now dark out. The second thing she registered was that Ben was no longer next to her. Panicked, she ripped out the IV in her arm and tried to stand, much too late realizing that she shouldn’t have stood so fast. She stumbled, bracing her hands where Ben’s long form had been.

_Relax, I’m fine_. She heard his voice in her head. She sensed he wasn’t far away.

_Talking to the guard that your friends put outside our door to make sure I don’t go killing anyone._ Rey cringed at that. Opening the door into the hallway, Rey caught sight of Ben leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Was he — smiling? When her eyes shifted to who he was becoming buddy buddy with all of a sudden, she realized it was just Jannah.

Jannah, like Ben, was new to the base. Rey didn’t know her that well, but she was confused as to why she looked so calm as she spoke to the man who used to be in charge of her when she was a stormtrooper. She knew that Jannah was fierce, a true warrior who was ruthless in combat. She had a gun strapped across her back and was haphazardly waving around the blaster in her hand.

Jannah turned to her. “Hey Rey. Almost shot your boyfriend here when he walked out of the door. Startled me half to death.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed. “He’s not my — What are you doing here Jannah?” Ben raised his eyebrows at her and reached across the bond.

_Oh what, after everything someone thinking we are together makes you that uncomfortable?_

_Ben. Shut up._

She wasn’t used to this man in front of her. He’s almost — playful. How can he be so unconcerned about the fate of his life being in the hands of the people he previously hunted? Why does she seem like the only one who is worried?

“I was told to stand guard and shoot him if he tried to leave,” Jannah said casually.

“And me?” asked Rey dryly.

Jannah smirked at her. “I hardly think anyone is going to stop the resistance’s sweetheart from going where she pleases.”

Before Rey had the opportunity to give a rebuttal to that, Jannah’s comlink buzzed with the voice of Poe on the other end. “Jannah, will you please bring the _almost_ jedi and the _ex_ jedi to to conference room B-4 so we can discuss what the hell we are going to do with them?”

Ben snorted and pushed off from his place from the wall. He gestured to Rey and Jannah. “Lead my death march ladies.”

Rey slapped him on the bicep. “This is not funny Ben.” Jannah only laughed at Rey’s scowl.

The trio made their way across the base to what could only be considered a makeshift area for conference rooms. When they entered, every head turned to stare at Ben.

Rey felt infinitely small next to him as he took a seat next to her in an empty chair at the end of the table. Poe, now standing opposite to them, let out a sigh.

“Rey you are going to let me speak until I am finished.”

“But-“

“No buts missy. I’m in charge here. Here is the deal. We have carefully considered every option possible, my personal favorite being death by firing squad. However, you are not useful to us that way Mr. Big and Scary. We have taken into consideration the fact that you were a part of ending the Final Order, and that our Rey has clearly vouched for your character. We are also taking into consideration that you are General Organa’s son, and she would find a way to force ghost slap my face off if I had you killed.”

The whole room was deathly silent as Poe took a pause.

“We are proposing a deal. You give us all the intel we need to stomp out the last of the First Order. We give you limited access to base — someone must accompany you around and you can’t leave. You help train the next line of soldiers in combat but you do NOT get your own weapon unless it is necessary. Think of it as a rehabilitation program. When we think we can trust you we will go from there. No funny business either.”

“Fine.”

Poe looked suspicious after Ben answered so fast. “You have no stipulations.”

“Nope.”

Finn was next to pipe up. “Not a single thing?”

“No.”

Rey reached a hand under the table and placed it on his thigh. _Are you sure about this?_ He looked down at her and nodded.

Rose was the first to stand up. She smiled, “well, welcome to the resistance Ben Solo.”

And just like that it was over as everyone began to disperse. Rose appeared at Rey’s side. “Rey why don’t you let me show Ben to his quarters? You should go get yourself settled in.”

She was hesitant, but knew if there was anyone she could trust it was Rose. The two had become fast friends since she healed after the battle of Crait, and Rey really had no other female friends.

A small smile tugged at her lips. “Well—okay. Once you get settled in we can meet in the mess hall.” Rey left Ben with a small nod and walked towards what he assumed was her room.

Ben sensed Rose was a bit nervous to be around him. She was so small — even smaller than Rey. But he could also tell by her focused eyes that she was a force to be reckoned with.

They walked side by side in silence for a moment before Rose finally spoke. “So I’m gonna be direct and ask you something I have been wanting to know for a long time. Cool?” she looked up at him with determination.

“Now I haven’t known Rey very long. That being said, it has taken me a while to get her to open up to me about anything at all. We became friends because of a war, which makes our conversations less inclined to be about boy talk.”

Ben knew where this was going, and the corner of his lips tugged up. He decided he liked Rose. She was blunt, but he could also sense she was kind and extremely protective of Rey. They had that in common.

“Whenever I tried to get her to talk about you, she would completely shut down. I can see the way you look at her. I guess what I am asking is what your intentions are — I know there is at least something going on by the way she absolutely clams up whenever you came up.”

They had stopped outside of what Ben assumed was his new quarters. Rose pinned him with her stare, as if she could read his mind — which he knew she couldn’t.

“Rey and I are a dyad in the force. She is my equal and we balance each other out.”

Rose rolled her eyes as if this was inconsequential. “Yeah and?”

“And I am _here_ for her. I would follow her anywhere. Do you think I would come back here and face possible execution if I were here for any other reason?”

“How does Rey feel?”

Ben pondered this a moment. She never explicitly said she what — liked him? Loved him? He knew she cared for him, but everything else he wasn’t quite sure of.

“To be honest with you I am not sure how she feels about me. We have — history.”

Rose actually laughed at that. “Well isn’t that the understatement of the millennia. Okay here we are.”

His quarters were simple. A room with a small bed and a simple dresser to put his things and a fresher off to the side. 

“I know you’re probably used to something more — opulent.” Rose scrunched her nose.

“No, this’ll do just fine.”


	5. The Resistance Knows How to Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Pls leave comments and let me know what you think because I am so new at this. Also there is smut in here. And awkward Ben. And awkward Rey. And drunk EVERYONE.

“So you have some standard issue clothes over there and fresher is right there as you can see. I would shower and change before we head to dinner…No offense but you look awful and the all black is not gonna make you stand out any less.”

Rose shuffled back and forth on her feet. Ben only nodded and looked around. Rose took his silence as her queue to leave. “Okay well I’ll be outside.”

Just like that, he was alone. Well, alone in his quarters with his small female guard waiting outside. Ben wasn’t dumb, he knew he could break out of here if he wanted to. By all means he could escape without a problem. But where would he go? For the first time in his life he had no home, no master, no family. Even when he was away he knew that Leia and Han were out there somewhere — but now there’s no one.

There was only one person keeping him tethered to anywhere, and she was right here. So stay, he will — even if it means trying to ignore the urge to run off.

After a much needed shower, Ben warily eyed the clothing that was given to him. He hadn’t worn anything other than black for so long. He pulled the navy long sleeve over his head, put on the beige trousers and laced up the standard black boots placed beside his bed. There was a small mirror off to the side, and when he looked at himself the only thing he could think was that he looked like his father. Regret filled him at the thought of his late father -- the one who would be here if it weren't for all the mistakes he had made. 

_Not now,_ he thought to himself. He tried to get control over his hair — it was getting too long and unruly. With a sigh he stepped out to meet Rose.

Rose smiled tentatively, “Much better. Let’s go get you something to eat.”

The walk to the mess hall was short and Ben listened quietly while Rose chattered on about the latest carburetor she was working on. He could smell the food and his stomach growled in response. He could also hear the sound of music being played. When Rose paused and looked back at him he nearly ran into her. “I’m warning you that celebrations are in full fledge right now. I don’t want you to be surprised if you find some very — rowdy resistance fighters.”

She looked at him as if he were an animal about to run off at any moment. He couldn’t blame her. Ben only gestured for her to go ahead, unsure what else to say.

They had certainly walked in on a celebration. What he assumed was their normal mess hall had been reformed into what Ben could only describe as a total party. They had pushed all the tables off to the sides, and music bounded from some speakers he could not locate. Food was at the front of the room, and the place was by all means full. It was a — happy scene. People were laughing, dancing and most of all, drinking like fiends.

His eyes began to roam over the room as he reached out with the force to find Rey. When Rose noticed, she rolled her eyes. “She’s over here. Come on lover boy.”

When he finally saw her, he almost didn’t recognize her. She had her head thrown back laughing at something Dameron said, who was clearly intoxicated. She was clean, her hair glossy and flowing around her shoulders in a way he had never seen it before. He was so used to seeing her signature three buns, it took him a moment to take this version of her in. She wore a form fitting blue tunic with beige tight fitting trousers — of course wearing her arm wraps. When she sense him she looked up with smiling eyes. All his thoughts of escape disappeared at the sight of her. 

“Ben! Finally you’re here. I already made you a plate. Come join us,” she giggled as she tugged him down into the seat next to her. When he prodded gently at her mind, she was fuzzy all around the edges. Rey, the most fierce some fighter in the resistance, was drunk.

She handed him a glass. The smell of whisky wafted into his nose and he nearly cringed at the strong scent. Ben was never one to drink, but he wanted to make her happy so he took it.

Finn looked at him warily. “Evening, Solo.”

Ben only looked back and nodded. “Enjoying your night Finn?”

Dameron snorted, “He didn’t call you FN-2187! You owe me credits buddy.” Dameron was slurring at this point, clearly enjoying the festivities a bit too much.

Finn only frowned and passed him a few coins from his pocket. “Fine.”

“Would you rather me call you FN-2187?” Ben asked.

Finn pointed a finger at him. “ _Easy_ Ben. You’re already on thin ice as it is.”

Rose only laughed and slung her arm around his shoulders. At her touch, Finn visibly relaxed. There was clearly something going on between them, though he couldn’t tell what. “Hey, we are all friends — or something, here. Take it easy boys.”

Rey pouted and looked between Ben and Finn. “Please can we do this tomorrow, _please_. All my favorite people are in one place and all I want is to have fun.” She poked Ben’s bicep and frowned. He just looked back at her in surprise. He had never been someone's favorite _anything_ before. He felt undeserving of it after everything. 

“Of course. My apologies.” Rey smiled at that and then ushered the glass she had given him in his face.

“Drink this Ben, you will feel much better,” her smile was radiant as she looked up at him, and _gods_ he would do anything to keep her this happy.

He looked down at the clear brown liquid and took a few swallows before he couldn’t take anymore. It stung the back of his throat and he winced. This was going to be a long night.

The rest of the night went on like this — Ben the odd man out in her group of friends. They joked about things he didn’t understand and at some points didn’t want to understand. He knew being here would be difficult, and it was going to take time for it to get any better. For now, being next to her was enough.

In an attempt to follow Rey drink for drink, things had started to go a bit hazy around the edges. _Who knew the sand rat could hold her liquor this well?_

_Not a lot to do on Jakku._

Ben was too drunk to keep his defenses up, so of course she heard him.

At some point, everyone in the room had started to go to their respective quarters and the music had stopped. Rose yawned. “Well this has been a pleasure, but I need bed. Now.” She got up and tugged a stumbling Finn behind her.

Dameron frowned. “Come on guys its only,” he looked down at his watch squinting, “oh shit it’s 3 AM.”

Ben looked at Rey, barely able to sit up straight anymore. She looked back and smiled gently. “Poe, not all of us have your stamina. We are going to bed too,” and with that she tugged at Ben’s sleeve.

They walked out into the night. It was a clear sky above the jungle, the stars visible just above the trees. Rey reached over and took his hand. “Come on _you_.” He stumbled behind her, grasping at her as if this was a dream he was going to wake up from. In those dreams, waking up and finding her not there was always the worst part; the emptiness in the pit of his stomach when he realized he was once again alone. 

Ben was drunk enough that he didn’t realize till they arrived at a door that they weren’t at his room.

Leading him inside, Rey gestured to the small room. “Welcome to my humble abode. It’s a step up from my AT-AT on Jakuu.”

It finally dawned on him. He was in her room. They were in her room — _alone._

Rey was already taking off her boots. She sat on the bed while Ben stood frozen and unsure at the door. She looked up and frowned. “Oh Ben I — I’ll take you back to your room. I just thought — oh kriff. I will just—“

Ben shook his head furiously. And walked towards the bed, sitting down next to her. “No Rey. Gods no. Of course I want to be here. I um — I’m drunk. I think.”

Rey brushed a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. “You think?”

“Not a lot of time to drink aboard the Finalizer.”

Her hand glided down his jaw. “I — Oh. Well, makes sense.” Her other hand reached for his and she rubbed her thumb over his scarred knuckles.

Ben was looking at her lips. They were so close, their knees bumping against one another. He could smell the scent of her shampoo and see the spattering of freckles across her nose. Her lips parted and she let out a small exhale as he reached up to place his hand on the soft skin at the nape of her neck.

“ _Rey—_ “

She placed a finger on his lips. She looked at him through her lashes. “we can talk about it later.”

He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. This was different than Exegol. It had been urgent then, them grasping at each other painfully. _No_ , this was something different all together. She tasted like sunshine and whiskey, like everything light and everything good. It was a kiss that was deep and longing, and yet somehow hesitant. After everything they had been through, he still felt so undeserving of her attention -- of her _kindness._

He placed his hands on her hips, begging her mouth for entrance. Tracing his tongue across her lower lip, he bit down lightly, making her gasp. When she finally let him in, she sighed against his mouth. She took cue from him as his tongue roamed freely, desperately wanting to taste her more. She reached around to put her hands in his hair and gently tugged.

He glided her back onto the small bed, placing himself between her knees, her legs winding around his waist. When he moved from her lips to her jaw. She let out a small insistent moan. He kissed the place behind her ear, trailing kisses down her neck till he reached her collarbone.

His name escaped from her lips, “Ben.”

He felt like he was on fire. Suddenly the room seemed hot — _too hot_. There were too many layers between them. He wanted to feel her, to taste her everywhere. He went back to her mouth, savoring the taste of her. She was so muscular and small, and yet somehow so incredibly soft. Her tanned skin was smooth with the exception of the smallest of scars here or there. 

Rey bucked her hips, grinding into his erection. He was so hard it was almost painful, but he couldn’t stop. He responded, leaning his hips into her and letting her feel him against her middle.

Rey moaned at the feeling of him bearing down on her. He grasped at her shirt, desperate to shed it off of her. He pulled back from her lips, nervous. “Can I?”

She breathed heavily. “Yes.”

And so he pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it to the side. She was wearing her chest bindings. He ran his hands up and down her sides, trying to feel the smooth skin of her stomach. In a moment of boldness, Rey reached around and unraveled her bindings, revealing her breasts.

He stared and she shifted underneath him, nervously placing her arms over herself. He grabbed her wrists.

“No please don’t. I — you’re beautiful.”

She flushed immediately and he leaned down again to grasp her mouth. Her hazel eyes were on fire, startling in the dim light. He started to kiss a trail down to between her breasts, placing one palm on her right breast. His hands enveloped them and she gasped when he placed his mouth on her left breast and sucked.

A curse escaped her bruised lips. “Oh, _fuck_ Ben.”

Her nipples pebbled under the attention, and he left a splotching red mark on her breasts. Rey reached down and reached into his trousers, rubbing his length over his underwear. He groaned out loud at the friction — the aching need for release rising in his abdomen. She grabbed his his shirt, trying desperately to get it off of his head. When he finally helped her reach it over, she smoothed her hands over the plains of his taut stomach. Her hands were insistent and exploring, making him feel like she were leaving trails of fire all over his chest. 

Ben took his trousers off and began kissing down from her breasts to her navel, undoing her pants. Looking up at her questioningly, she nodded. With both hands he ripped her pants down revealing her soaked through underwear. She was already so wet for him.

She pulled him up to resume kissing him, still a hand sliding along his hardness. He tugged her underwear to the side and placed his middle finger into her folds. She was so slick and warm.

“Rey you are so _wet_ ,” he nearly growled. She arched her back in response, her head falling back.

He began to swirl a finger over her clit while placing open mouthed kisses on her pulse point. She was now fully gasping at the sensitivity. Rey reached down and pushed his underwear off, grabbing his length now in earnest.

Ben nearly spasmed at the sudden contact, her small hand wrapped around his cock. She used the white fluid coming from his tip to start rubbing up and down his length and he let out a growl in response.

He pushed one finger into her followed by another, the warmth of her center wrapping around his fingers.

“Your pussy is so tight” he breathed into her neck as he began to gain rhythm. Rey’s body responded, fucking his fingers, her hips bucking forward as she yelped out loud. She began to move faster, urging him forward as he tried to meet her thrust for thrust, when finally she climaxed releasing all over his fingers. Her center clutched around him as she gasped his name.

Coaxing her down from her orgasm, he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed deeply, her hair plastered with sweat against her forehead. He kissed her when she continued to pump her hand along his erection.

“I want you to come too,” was all she said as she looked at him. Her hazel eyes seemed to darken when she spoke again. “ _Come on me Ben._ ”

It didn’t take much after that. She took her other hand and now was using both hands to grasp his cock. The orgasm came so hard and so fast he barely had time to warn her before he spilled onto her stomach, white liquid covering her.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, trying to catch his breath. The scavenger was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I was listening to Jon Bellion's "Good in Me" which is RELATABLE to Ben and Rey in my opinion.
> 
> Also this fan art from pinterest somewhat inspired their looks:   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/590464201133274588/


End file.
